<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse Of The Crown by Wiipuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484557">The Curse Of The Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu'>Wiipuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crossdressing, Mystery, short novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a party going on at the Northwest Mansion for all the young girls in town. Dipper had no interest in it. Still, bring in a mystery, a curse, a set of eager girls with a lot of makeup and the boy will find himself in a situation that demands he goes anyway. </p><p>(Requested by Jblaser, story and concept ideas by Jblaser. Written by Wiipuu.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse Of The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel's day was going to be bright, birds could be heard chirping just outside her window. She was up surprisingly early, and with good reason. Today was going to be amazing. Her brother was sleeping across the room from her, curled up, and scowling. Although, in her opinion, the serious expression he often dawned when dreaming of mysteries always fell a tad flat. This was because he snored and when someone snores like he does a glob a drool would often be found running down his chin. It was almost adorable if you thought about it. Her little baby twin brother dreaming about far off scary mystery things while looking like a big dork in the real world. She booped his nose and said, "Boop doop Dip-Dop."The boy did not react to the touch, he was far to deep into his dreams to feel it. Mable giggle to herself as she moved on and away from her brother. She was going to need a theme song for this day, and she had just what she wanted on tape.</p><p>With a flick of her finger and a skip to her step, she pressed down on the boombox in the corner of the room and music began blaring. A sticky sweet and happy boy band sang in a chorus that was ready to help her begin her montage. This song was one of her favorites, a gift from her own personal boys. She still sheds a small tear from them on occasion, though it is hard to miss them when the can sometimes be found digging in the trash on the side of the house. The volume of the music was loud, and that had the side effected of waking her sleeping brother. He quickly jolted out of his sheets, or at least, he tried to. His feet clumsily tangled themselves as he tumbled out and onto the hardwood floor with a 'thump'.</p><p>He groaned in pain as his eyes half opening and begging to drop back down. Carefully he brought his hands to them and rubbed out the sleep. "Mabel..." he began, still groggy. "Mabel." he repeated more clearly before saying once again in a much more irritated tone, "Mabel! Why is the music so loud?"</p><p>His sister spun around him like a salsa dancer as she clapped her hands, "Pacificas coming over and we are getting ready for something amazing!" She answered in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Slowly her brother rose from the floor, he resembled a zombie. His hair nothing more than a mess of puffy greasy curls and his breath a gateway to rotted fish and rancid garlic. "Yeah? So? Why?", He moaned tersely.</p><p>"Well!" She began as she moved on to their closet and grabbed her backpack, "There is something fantastic going on today my brother. Don't you remember? Or is your head still in sleepy little widdle baby bro mode?"</p><p>Dipper fell back onto his bed ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at her with an expression that was just halfway to angry. "No. No, I don't. So maybe you can enlighten me as to why I have to suffer through your morning routine at..." He glanced at the alarm clock near their beds, upon seeing the time he dropped his head into his hands and finished in a whiny voice, "At five-thirty in the morning?"</p><p>For the next hour Dipper continued to be pained by his sister's excitement. Pacifica was going to be over soon with some dresses, apparently there was a 'girls only' party going on at the mansion. This party didn't interest him at all and he hated that his morning was full of his sister telling him about it. He did vaguely remember her talking about it a few days ago, but he was dealing with forest monsters at the time. How could she expect him to remember some dumb girl party during an adventure?</p><p>After spending more time than he wanted to listening to his sister sing along to some plastic boy band while she dug out every girly thing they had in the closet, Dipper finally found some solace with his breakfast. It was a simple breakfast with his uncle Stan that consisted of your run of the mill off-brand flavorless flake crud. The sound of his uncle flipping through the morning newspaper was accompanied by the muted sound of his sister's terrible taste in music from just above the stairs.</p><p>"What's she all giddy about kid? All that noise woke me before my time. Don't she know that a guy my age can't be up this early?" Stan grunted as he flipped another page, he then burst out laughing. "Oh boy, the funnies today! You really know my life, don't cha' Menis the Dentist you scamp!"</p><p>Dipper stuffed in one huge bite of his cereal before he answered, "There's some big party going on at the Northwests Mansion. Mabel is all excited about it man."</p><p>Stan chugged his orange juice and burped, he then said, "Those fancy pants Northwests up there always got something going on. I think I heard of it, a bash for the ladies with a crown as a prize." His then uncle scowled as he flipped his newspaper back a few pages, his eyes then lit up as he placed it on the table. After this, he pointed one fat finger to a highly stylized page. "See, it's the uhh..." He adjusted his glasses, "Whoa ho ho! The name on that one, The Tiara of Hussie."</p><p>Dipper's eyes widened as he leaned over to read it for himself, he then coughed as he corrected his uncle. "It says 'Hesse' Grunkle Stan."</p><p>Stan sniffed rudely before he replied, "Yeah. That. The Tiara of Hesse or whatever."</p><p>"The Tiara of Hesse..." Dipper whispered to himself. He had heard that name before, it was famous for something. After a moment of digging for a memory that he couldn't find he pulled out the journal and flipped through it. Eventually, he found a page with a grand crown sketched out. It looked a lot like the one in the newspaper. He then read the entry it out loud to himself in an almost inaudible mutter.</p><p>"The cursed Tiara of Hesse. This crown was lost for some time before it somehow ended up in Gravity Falls. Anyone who wears this crown is destined to drop dead or immediately convulse, ultimately losing their mind whispering of a broken promise for the rest of their life. It has been hidden in an undisclosed location. If found do not wear under any circumstance."</p><p>Dipper slammed the book shut. His sister was going to that party, what if she won? It wasn't just her, anyone who won was in danger. He needed to go to that party. He then voiced this anxiously as he ran back up to his room.</p><p>"I need to get into that party!"</p><p>His feet echoed as they ran up the old wooden stairs to his and Mabels room. Upon reaching the door he was stopped by it slamming into his face with a 'bang'. Dipper immediately fell back on his rump and groaned, as he gazed up he found his sister standing in the doorway with a big excited smile.</p><p>"Oh sorry Dipper! Pacifica's here!" She said excitedly before running past him.</p><p>Dipper shook off the pain rushing through his face as he reached out in an effort to grab her.</p><p>"Mabel wait!" He yelled.</p><p>She must not have heard him as the only answer he received for his cry was the sound of her retreating footsteps. Dipper dropped his hand as he sighed, he then slowly got off the floor and walked down the stairs after her. Once halfway down the front door was now visible. Pacifica, in all her snobby glory, was standing there with Mabel, who was just in front of her holding the door open. The blond girl had on a pair of sleek brand name rounded sunglasses, behind her was a butler or maybe a bodyguard of some kind holding a set of dresses in one arm and a pearl-colored suitcase in the other.</p><p>Dipper sniffed as he rubbed his nose. It seemed fine if not only a little sore. Pacifica turned to look up the stairs, her trademark 'Oh it's you' sneer crossed her features upon noticing his presence. It didn't hold as much bite though considering she was kind of a friend of the two at this point in time. Although, she preferred not to admit this fact out loud.</p><p>"Hello there... you." She said in that way she does. It was the voice of a real arriviste, with all the refined disgust of a noble to a peasant. Yet there was also, if one listened close enough, a keen fondness mixed in it.</p><p>Dipper nodded curtly as he continued down the stairs. Once at the bottom he took one curious glance at the long and overzealous limo running on standby outside before greeting her with a basic hello in return. The girls soon left and he followed them back up the stairs. Pacifica had never really been inside of the Mystery Shack, it was an interesting yet mundane experience so far. The building was a filthy run-down shop and she had no qualms with rudely stating this fact. Of course, that was just her being her, and the twins didn't mind this too much. The place was truthfully a bit of a dump after all. It took at least more than one visit before it really grew on you.</p><p>Once inside their room the man that Pacifica had walked in with left the articles of clothing and the suitcase on the beds before he was promptly dismissed. He gave Pacifica one deep bow before leaving the room quietly. To quietly. Dippers mind began to roam, he wondered if he was a spy for the government. Perhaps even a paid hitman for the Northwest family? Before he got into even more unwarranted ideas Pacifica broke his thoughts with one single phrase, "So, well, you need to go now."</p><p>Dipper blinked and found the girls waiting for him. Of course, they needed to get ready. The party, that's right the party.</p><p>"I need to go." He said.</p><p>"Yes... you need to go." She repeated, looking at him as though he were a bit slow in the head.</p><p>"No. I need to go." He said again, this time with more zeal.</p><p>Pacifica lowered her glasses, her eyes were not amused. "Then get out." She demanded.</p><p>"I mean the party. I need to go to the party." He stated as he walked up to her, a determined expression now churning in his eyes. "You can get me in, can't you?"</p><p>She knew that look, it only came during times of crisis. Although, when it came to her friend Dipper that look often led to trouble and her own personal annoyance. Pacifica pretended to consider it as she took off her glasses and placed them daintily atop her head. After one last false moment of intrigue, she replied flatly, "No."</p><p>Dipper quickly grabbed her shoulders as he demanded hastily, "Why not? It's your family's party isn't it?"</p><p>Pacifica wiggled out of his hands as she answered, "Because you are a boy. Its a 'girls only' event." She paused, it was sarcastic pause. "You are a boy right?" She finished cattily.</p><p>The young man immediately pulled back, his face turning in to several different and near defiant expressions. Eventually, he stuttered out a strangely loud, "No."</p><p>The girls in the room looked at each other before staring back funnily at the boy. A heavy silence filled the room for a moment before it was broken by an indignant cough from Pacifica. "Is that so?" She asked cooly.</p><p>Dipper shook his head aggressively before he quickly replied, "I mean yes. Yes, I am a boy. Can't, you just get me in as a waiter or something. Its important Pacifica"</p><p>She considered it, if he said it was important then it most likely was. Still, ultimately even the staff would be all female. It would not be easy to sneak him in. She gazed at Mabel as she continued to think. They look so similar, those twins. In fact, if Dipper dressed prettily enough he could probably pass as a girl. A pretty girl actually. It was then an awful, wonderful, terrible, and fantastic idea breached her mind.</p><p>"That's right, you're not a boy. Are you, Dipper Pines." She suddenly said.</p><p>Mabel, upon hearing her, quickly got up and giggled. She knew where this was going and she was looking forward to it. She joined in with, "Of course, we would let my bro- I mean my sister, go and some fun at the party too. Won't we?" After this, she stalked up to her brother with Pacifica. The girls circled him like a pair of vultures over a long-dead carcass.</p><p>Dipper froze, his eyes going cross for a moment as they attempted to fallow both of them. "Wha... what are you guys saying?"</p><p>They only laughed in response, it was such an unpleasant sound that it almost sent chills down his spine. They then grabbed him and wrangled the boy down on to the bed.</p><p>"I do have a way to get you into the party Dipper." Pacifica whispered darkly before turning to Mabel and saying, "Pick him out a pretty color out of all those dresses I brought."</p><p>"Pick me out a what!" He shouted, now squirming yet failing to actually escape. Pacifica was surprisingly strong and he was a noodle armed twelve year old.</p><p>Although Dipper had calmed upon learning to accept his fate he still felt the need to describe his discomfort with the entire situation. He did this through various scalding remarks under his breath directed toward the vipers tormenting him. He understood why he had to do this, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the process. Dipper had a complex, one that many boys his age suffered. One could call it an infringement on his manliness. Each puff of perfume covering his hard to make musk a crime, each pinch of glitter sprinkled on his body a sin to his sanity.</p><p>They began with the dresses. Those dreaded, horrible, nightmarish dresses. The first was a sequence monstrosity, it resembled a disco ball as it scattered light across the floor. Mabel liked it, Pacifica did not. The second he tried on was much too big for him and dragged off his shoulders. The last he wore was elegant and could even be considered tasteful. It was such a lovely satin purple shoulder split. If he had a girlfriend, he would love to see her in it. Looking into the long mirror in the room he began to question why he was alive. He clearly resembled two things at the moment. One was that he was just a boy in a dress. The other was simply a dumpster.</p><p>"I look awful." He moaned, reaching for the zipper behind him.</p><p>Mabel swatted his hand away as she replied, "No you do not sis, you just need some sprucing up." she then turned to her friend, "Isn't that right Pacifica? Just something to really make him dazzle!"</p><p>Pacifica hummed to herself as she stalked up to the makeup box's, she dug around before tossing Mabel a small towel.</p><p>"Clean him up for me." She demanded.</p><p>What Mabel did with that rag was entirely unpleasant. Dipper watched as his sister held that rag in one hand as she spit on it. He backed away until he hit the wall behind him. The smirk on her face when she saw this frightened him.</p><p>"Mabel no."</p><p>That smirk turned into a smile as she approached ever closer.</p><p>"Don't worry Dip, it ain't gross."</p><p>"Yes, it is!" He whined as he tried to sidestep her. Unfortunately, the boy wasnt used to dresses and he fell flat on his face as he tripped. Upon rolling over he found that he was once again pinned down. Mabel roughly 'cleaned' him. The resulting struggle was him cringing under his sister as he begged for her to get off. In the end, of course, she did not. But he was clean, as long as one didn't think too hard about it.</p><p>He was now sitting on the bed, a broken man mindlessly putting on a set of silk black gloves that had landed on his lap. He didn't know who chose them, but that didn't matter. A small glimmer of life returned to his eyes as they caught someone bringing lipstick up to his mouth, he instantly recoiled.</p><p>"Do I need to do that man? I really do not want any makeup. Isn't this enough?" He cried.</p><p>Of course, the look both gave him was all the answer he was given. If he needed it or it didn't matter, fate was a cruel thing. It seemed to hate him, every part of him had to be despised by fate. He believed this completely as Pacifica painted his lips candy apple red. Hopefully they were done now, he wasnt sure how much more he could take.</p><p>"Let me choose the jewelry Pacifica!" he heard his sister say excitedly.</p><p>Pacifica quirked a brow as she pointed to one of the boxes she brought over. "Over there Mabel."</p><p>The girl finished his lips before pulling out several soft brushes of varying sizes from a nearby case. Like a conductor, she worked on his face with them. A large one for blush, a small one for the eyes. He couldn't keep track of them but somewhere inside he had to admit the texture was nice even if each inch of powder placed over his flesh burned his soul.</p><p>He felt something bouncing behind him as Pacifica chose an eye pencil from that case. A set of diamond earrings were clipped on him and after this, he could feel the cold metal of a necklace being clasped around his neck. He shivered at its touch. Upon looking down he saw a series of red jewels hanging, it was a beautiful thing that resembled blood. Ruby perhaps? Knowing Pacifica it was probably very real and that was incredibly stressful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first request ever, it was requested by someone on FF.net. I do not know why they asked someone as illiterate as me to write for them but It happened and I tried. </p><p>I do not know if I can do a good job at writing out a request but I hope it turned out ok. This will update really, really, really slowly as I am still working on my own story and that takes priority. This one will be made with full chapters though at least, no bits and pieces. </p><p>Ugh, how I prefer bits and pieces. </p><p>This is a short story. 10-20000 words more or less. Most likely less.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>